


icarus; bound to earth

by himizuku



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Nanami Chiaki, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, Lowercase, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himizuku/pseuds/himizuku
Summary: heaven, nor hell, would take him. he was icarus, bound to the earth.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 12





	icarus; bound to earth

**Author's Note:**

> hi um this is my first time posting on ao3!! i hope i didnt screw up lmao...but komanami is honestly such a good pair and a comfort of mine, and i just- had this urge to write about it? i wrote it on a whim, so it looks a little weird. i hope this is ok though !!

A grimly pale hand reached to touch her face, but soon as it did, she gently eradicated into a puff of smoke. Only then did Nagito pull away. 

He pursed his lips. His eyes wet with disappointment once he realized what he had tried to do. It felt like the worst of all sins. To curse Nanami with his touch, who was his sole pride and beauty. The embodiment of hope. 

Aside of hope of all things, Chiaki was more than that. Coral hair that was beautiful tied back, basking in the sun's rays. Her laughter, as heavenly as it was, it was rare. But as Gundham had sensed, Chiaki had an aura that resembled adolescence. No matter how old she had grown, it was still there. 

However, the excitement in her eyes that Nagito was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of once before, was his favorite of all. 

And now, the excitement in her eyes is now dead. It's dull, the life was drained out of cheerful Nanami. As she lay on the cold tile, soaked in her own blood, Nagito cries. He weeps. And the tears still fall, even whilst he lets out broken mutters of laughter. And even as Miss Enoshima kicks him over brutally, not caring for whatever feelings he had for the lifeless doll in front of them. Even as his peers stand over him, ideals warped by despair; he cries. Over the death of a friend? Reminiscing over old memories? 

The embodiment of hope, his hope, pummeled again and again by despair. She was fragile. It wouldn't be long until the last embers of her die out, leaving his Chiaki Nanami a husk. Almost as if it was a shadow of what she used to be. What she could have been. 

Memories, goals, dreams. All taken away in an instant.

Life was a cruel thing, wasn't it? Over the years, many things were taken away from Komaeda. Again and again, relentless and brutally. He had witnessed it with his own eyes, time and time again. And once again, they succeeded in whisking away another loved one- Nanami, and back into the arms of angels. Where she had rightfully belonged. 

Why couldn't it have been him? He was Icarus, bound to Earth and its limitations. His wings sealed together by wax would melt away in the gentle waves of the sea. But as high as he could go, his wings would burn, and he would fall and come back down. Heaven, nor Hell, would take him. Was he that disgusting and worthless? So disgustingly so, they chose to take Chiaki instead. An angel.

That's what hurt the most.

She was an angel.

More tears are shed afterwards.


End file.
